


Panty Problems

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Rival Schools AU [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Boarding School, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Het, High School, Human, Panties, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nebula loves making things hard for Bloodshed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panty Problems

Daybreak sat on her bed, leaning up against the wall as she wrote in her diary. She peeked up from it every now and then, seeing her roommate's friends sitting on the floor and leaning up against Nebula's bed. Novabomb was playing on his Nintendo DS while Bloodshed was just reading a book. Nebula had been here earlier, but she had left for a bit to go do something.

So now they were just sitting there and Daybreak felt awkward.

It wasn't as if she didn't like Nebula's friends... It wasn't as if they were mean to her or anything. But Novabomb was always very loud and didn't seem to care about personal space while Bloodshed... was scary. Not that he had ever done anything scary to her, it was just... She knew he got into a lot of fights. And he was so... big and tall. And he always looked angry. Nebula had assured her it was just his face, but still... She couldn't help but to be intimidated by him.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when he glanced up from his book at her. Quickly, she looked back down at her diary and pretended that she hadn't been doing anything.

Bloodshed huffed, putting down his book to pull out his phone. What the hell was Nebula doing anyway? She knew he was going to hang out with his girlfriend later... Why the hell had she suddenly dragged him and Novabomb to her room and then just leave? He didn't know what she was thinking half of the time.

Whatever. If she wasn't back in ten minutes, he would leave. He would rather hang out with Thornstriker than sit in silence with her roommate giving him frightened looks and Novabomb dead focused on his game.

The door suddenly opened, causing everyone to look up. Nebula came in, wearing a rather big smile on her face, waltzing inside before kicking the door closed.

Novabomb took out his headphones and pursed his lips. "You look happy about something."

She chuckled. "You could say that."

She walked over to Bloodshed, the smile getting bigger. He rubbed his eyes. Primus, if she was looking at him like that, then whatever she was happy about couldn't have been good.

"What?"

"Got you something."

He raised an eyebrow, watching as she reached into her jacket pocket and pulling out a green and white lacy thing. Then she tossed it at him, the thing falling right on top of his book. He glanced up at her, seeing that smirk still plastered over her face, before picking it up and taking a better look at it.

Novabomb leaned over too, suddenly curious at the gift. But when Bloodshed held it up by its sides, he started to laugh and shake his head. He didn't know much about girls, but he knew panties when he saw them.

Bloodshed groaned and shook his head. "Why the fuck would you think I'd want your underwear?"

Nebula burst out laughing. He really thought they were hers? Please... Sure, they were cute, but they were not her style. She didn't wear the bikini style and certainly in not such a girly mint green with a white lace flower pattern over it. Primus, there was even a little bow in the middle of band. Did he seriously think she wore that crap?

Well, maybe she shouldn't have been too surprised. It wasn't like he and Thornstriker were doing it; he had probably never seen her panties before. Hence she got him this little gift.

"They're not mine."

"... What?"

She just smiled brightly at the confused look on his face.

Novabomb looked at the panties again. Yeah, those couldn't be Nebula's... Not slutty enough. And they weren't Daybreak's. Nebula wouldn't do that to her roommate... So whose underwear-?

Oh. Oh wait... Oh.

He suddenly started laughing too, much to Bloodshed's irritation and Daybreak's quiet confusion.

"What?" he demanded.

"Consider it a present," Nebula said, sitting down across from him. "Now you finally know what your girlfriend's panties look like."

She wasn't surprised to find that he was quick to turn to anger, but seeing his confused face go into shock before immediately turning into rage was just worth the risk of being punched in the face.

"What the fuck?" He threw the underwear away, using his book like a trebuchet. "Nebula, where the fuck did you get that?"

Novabomb was laughing his head off while Nebula just chuckled. "I've got ways."

"Where did you get this?"

"You could at least say thank you."

"How the hell did you get this?!"

Nebula shrugged. Novabomb had collapsed, clutching his chest as he laughed and laughed until he was gasping. Poor Daybreak in the background was just hiding her face in her diary, trying to not pay attention, but failing miserably as her face turned bright red.

Bloodshed couldn't take anymore of it. "Give it back."

"Thought you didn't want them?"

"I don't. You take them and give them back to Thornstriker."

"But I got them especially for you."

"I don't want them!"

"But I can't give them back now." Nebula picked them up and held them out to Bloodshed. "That would be too weird. 'Hey Thornstriker, I just stopped by to return your panties!'"

"You shouldn't have taken them in the first place!" 

"Well, that was that. And besides, it'd be easier for you to return them."

"What?!"

"You're always going over to her room and making out and shit. Just... keep it in your pocket until she's not looking, and then pull them out and sneak them into her panty drawer."

"Fuck, why did you even take them to begin with?!"

"Maybe I wanted to see you blush."

He snarled and snatched them from her hand. Primus, he swore, he was going to punch her-

The door was suddenly pushed opened and everyone turned to see Thornstriker standing there. Bloodshed froze up in horror, realizing he was still holding her panties. And instead of just quickly shoving them into his pocket or sliding them under the bed, he just sat there. Entire arm frozen. Her panties very visible in his hand.

Thornstriker didn't say anything. She just stood there, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Oh right, forgot to mention," Nebula said, pulling out her phone to start texting. "I invited her over to chill and hang for a bit."

Novabomb started laughing again, albeit much quieter this time. Daybreak was still sitting on her bed, cheeks red as she clutched her diary tightly, eyes jumping back and forth between Bloodshed and his girlfriend. Bloodshed didn't move an inch, completely taken over with horror. And Thornstriker... 

Her entire face had turned bright red and she was looking down at her feet. Daybreak couldn't tell if she was going to cry or not, but she certainly was embarrassed... She glanced at Nebula. Maybe she had gone too far with this...

"I..."

Everyone looked up to Thornstriker, who had finally broken the silence with her tiny, cracked voice.

"I... I forgot something..."

She quickly bolted out of the room, with Bloodshed jumping to his feet and running after her. He called out to her, but didn't get a response. He shoved her underwear into his pocket as he gave chase down the hall. Primus, even though he was a hundred times more athletic and stronger than her, she was much faster than he had thought.

He was so glad that there weren't a lot of people wandering about right now. They were probably all down in the cafeteria for dinner or hanging out with their friends in their rooms. Otherwise, he probably would have knocked some girls over trying to get to his girlfriend. He wasn't small like her, so he couldn't weave his way through people easily as she could.

He saw her run into her room, slamming and locking the door behind her. He quickly ran up to her door and started knocking.

"Thornstriker!" he called out. "Thornstriker, Thornstriker, please, th-this isn't-! I-I didn't take them! I swear I didn't take them!"

Nothing. Thornstriker didn't answer, but he could hear her mumbling from the other side of the door. Shit, she must have locked it and collapsed against the door...

"Thornstriker... shit, I'm sorry. I-I know you don't have any reason to believe me, but... shit, Nebula was the one who took them. Stole them, snatched them, I don't know, but we were just hanging out and she pulled them out and threw them at me..."

Great, now he was rambling. Yeah, _this_ was going to win over Thornstriker. _This_ would make her believe him. Fuck, he would going to murder that woman!

"I... Shit... I'm sorry, this shouldn't have happened... I-I can leave, if you want..." He remembered the panties in his pocket cursed to himself. "Can you... Will you... Can I give them back before I-shit, shit."

He started pacing in front of the door. Shit, should he try to get her to open the door or just go? Fuck, this was a mess. He should just go back to others and punch Nebula in the face so hard-

The door cracked open, causing Bloodshed to stop pacing as he turned to the door.

Slowly, a small and quivering hand reached out, palm up. He knew what it was for, but even his own hand shook as he reached into his pocket to pull out the offending material and hand it to his girlfriend.

She quickly pulled her hand back in and closed the door again. Bloodshed wasn't sure what to do before it opened again.

Silence passed before Bloodshed finally spoke up. "T-Thornstriker?" 

"D-Do you want to come in?"

"I-I... B-But I thought-"

"I'm... not mad at you." Thornstriker whispered. "I-I know you wouldn't do something like that."

Well, at least she didn't think of him as some filthy pervert. Taking a deep breath, he slowly stepped into the room. She backed up a bit to let him in, though she couldn't look him in the eye. Even when he closed the door behind him, she couldn't look him in the eye. Maybe he shouldn't have come in after all?

She moved to sit down on her bed, her hands folded across her lap. Not wanting to overstep his boundaries, he moved to sit on the floor in front of her. Only to once again wonder if that had been a smart move because she was still in her school uniform and if she hadn't kept her legs closed, he would be able to see up her skirt.

Great, he only seemed to be making things worse.

"... Thorn-"

"I-I promise, I-I’m not mad,” she said softly, cutting him off. She didn’t like interrupting him, but she knew he was just going to apologize again. It wasn’t his fault. She knew Nebula had done it. 

“… But you-”

She shook her head. “I… I’m just embarrassed…” Her cheeks turned bright red. Primus, not only had he seen her underwear, but he had also touched it! He held it in his hands…

It was probably nothing like the other girls he had been with. She remembered his long line of girlfriends before they started dating. All of them were very… enthusiastic about showing their affections towards Bloodshed. They were like Nebula, in terms of their sexual prowess… And no doubt wore much more erotic undergarments.

She felt silly, but it was one of the reasons why she didn’t want to have sex with Bloodshed yet. Yes, it would be her first time and she wanted it to be special and she wanted to be mentally prepared for it, but… She was inexperienced. She didn’t know how to pleasure another person. She didn’t even know what made her feel good…

She knew she wasn’t very sexually appealing. She didn’t dress or act provocatively, she just… she was herself. Nothing like how Nebula was or how some of Bloodshed’s former girlfriends were. She really liked Bloodshed and she didn’t want him to be disappointed if they were to start doing anything sexual…

“Thornstriker.”

She forced herself to look at him.

“Are… Are you okay?”

She slowly nodded.

He was hesitant to believe her. Nebula had assumed right – he had never seen Thornstriker’s underwear before. They hadn’t gone any further than making out. He had tried to touch her breasts once, but she had said no, so he never tried to do it again or attempt to do anything other than kissing. So of course he had no idea what her underwear look like.

He didn’t want her getting the wrong idea. That now just because he saw her underwear meant he would want to have sex with her and try to get her to spread her legs. He would do that only when she wanted him to. Never when she wasn’t willing.

Taking a deep breath, he moved to sit up and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. Her eyes widened, but she did nothing to stop him, even when he rested his head in her lap.

“Bloodshed?”

“I’m sorry she did that,” he murmured softly. “I’ll… talk to her about it. Don’t… worry about it, okay?”

“You’re not going to hit her, are you?”

Bloodshed didn’t reply.

“Bloodshed…”

He huffed, feeling her hands rest on his hair. He hugged her a bit tighter. “No, I won’t hit her, I promise.”

She giggled a little bit, feeling much more relaxed than before. “Thank you.”

Besides, she could figure out why Nebula would steal it in the first place. Her classmate always did enjoy teasing her, especially when it came to her relationship with Bloodshed… Bloodshed was right, she didn’t need to worry too much about this. It was just one of Nebula’s silly little jokes.

Knowing her, that probably wouldn’t be the last one either.


End file.
